


Playdate

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged marriages are common, and many times one partner is given to the other when they are quite young. Consummation of the marriage is supposed to wait until the younger party passes a certain age, but it’s an “open secret” that most men don’t wait for that time to come.</p><p>Fourteen-year-old Jared's wedding day has arrived much sooner than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> J2 family member’s names have been changed to protect the innocent.

“Do you think I should pack my video games?” Jared asks, and then immediately answers his own question. “He has his own games. He has better games. How rich are they, anyway?”

Jared is aware that he’s babbling nervously but he can’t seem to stop himself.

“Shh,” his mom says as she sits down on the bed and looks off into space. “You’re not to ask about those things, it’s not polite.” She looks sad, and Jared sits down beside her.

“It’s okay, Mom,” he says. “Jensen’s always been real nice to me. It will just be like a really long sleepover, right?”

“Right.” His mom squeezes her eyes shut. Jared puts a skinny arm around her to comfort her, but that just makes it worse. She drops her head into her hands and begins to cry.

 

 

They had been betrothed for several years, a strategic marriage for both families. The Padaleckis had an honorable and distinguished history but not much in the way of money these days, whereas the Ackles were quite wealthy, though many whispered that their money had been made through unsavory means. As far as Jared could tell, Jensen had been given a list of possible partners by his parents that might help elevate the Ackles family name, but Jensen was given the luxury of saying yes or no to the boys and girls presented to him. Jared remembers how nervous and sick he had felt when it was his turn to walk into that fancy parlor and be presented to the man with the cool green eyes.

“Stand up,” Jensen had said, and Jared had stood.

“Turn around,” he’d said, and Jared had turned.

“Papers.” Jensen had sounded bored. Jared had handed over the Betrothal Candidate Data Sheet that he had been clutching, carefully filled out in his best handwriting.

Jensen had scanned the paper and then turned to the man sitting next to him, mumbling “Short list.” And then Jared had been ushered out.

He’d been shocked when the announcement that he had been chosen came in the mail a few weeks later.

“What do I do now? What does this mean?” Jared had turned huge eyes up to his mom, who had immediately begun crying.

“Oh, Taylor, stop scaring the boy,” Jared’s father had said in his booming voice as he grabbed Jared’s mom from behind and nuzzled her neck. “We were betrothed at a young age and look how happy we are.”

“Jensen isn’t young! He’s at least 20!”

Jared had looked back and forth between his parents. He was a sharp boy, and it did not pass his notice that his father looked pleased and happy while his mom looked shaky and scared.

“Mom?” he had asked uncertainly. “I thought you guys wanted this.”

“We do,” his father had said firmly. “Right, Taylor?”

“Of course, I’m sorry,” his mom had said as she wiped her eyes. “These are tears of joy.”

Jared had looked at her doubtfully.

“This is a happy day for our family,” she had continued. “But Jared, sweetie, it will be some time before you’re actually married, so go on upstairs and do your homework.”

He had walked slowly to his room to do as he was told, thinking of what a strange day it had been.

He was engaged to be married.

To a boy.

He hoped he liked boys in _that_ way. He wasn’t really sure yet.

He was only just eleven.

 

 

Jensen had been much nicer to him after they were engaged than he’d been at that first meeting. Jared had met with him every few months to play basketball and video games and ride horses on Jensen’s estate. Jared was still young enough to think of these get-togethers as ‘playdates,’ though when he’d used that word in front of his mom her mouth had tightened and Jared thought maybe he’d said something wrong.

He didn’t say that word again.

And then one day an invitation had appeared in the mail, inviting them to the wedding of Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, to take place on Jared’s 14th birthday, and his mom had begun to cry all over again.

“I just got invited to my own wedding,” Jared had said. “Is that normal?”

Nobody had answered him.

“I thought we were waiting till I’m 17?” He’d looked at his mom. “Am I gonna get to finish school?”

“I don’t know, sweetie.”

“Why are we doing this so soon?”

“Jensen’s a healthy, red-blooded man,” his dad had said cheerfully. “It’s a good thing you’re locking him down now or his eyes might start to wander.”

“What’s he talking about?” Jared had whispered to his older sister. She’d patted his back without answering.

 

One day a tailor showed up to measure him for his custom-fit suit, an older man with snow white hair who’d reminded Jared of Gepetto. He’d clucked his tongue as he worked, muttering “Too skinny, too young.”

“Sorry,” Jared had said. “Is it harder to make clothes for skinny people?”

The tailor had given him a pitying look and returned to his task.

Nobody had asked Jared or his family what sort of wedding they’d wanted, what kind of food. Not that Jared had much of an opinion, but if he’d been asked he would have voted for something like an outdoor carnival, with ski ball and water races and snow cones.

 

 

Jared finishes packing his bag, stuffed with his favorite tee-shirts and jeans and a couple of comic books he hadn’t gotten around to reading yet. Then he showers and his mom helps him into his suit, which he feels really stupid wearing. He’d be embarrassed if he thought any of his friends from school would be attending, but they hadn’t received invitations. He had asked.

When he’s ready, he goes downstairs to say goodbye to his dog and wait for the limo that’s coming to take his family to the Ackles Estate for the wedding.

 

 

Jared’s palms are sweaty when he walks across the front of the large reception hall where guests are waiting in rows of chairs. An orchestra plays some classical thing Jared’s never heard of, and he can feel hundreds of eyes on him. As his vision starts to tunnel from fear, Jensen steps into his line of sight and smiles encouragingly. They meet in the middle of the hall and turn to face the judge.

“You look good,” Jensen says.

“Hi,” Jared says. His voice cracks a little and he feels stupid. Stupider. “I mean, you too.” And he does, Jensen’s broad shoulders fill out his suit nicely, and makes Jared feel even more like an overdressed scarecrow.

Jared’s grateful that he finds Jensen attractive, has imagined kissing Jensen as he took care of himself in the shower, like his father had suggested after his exasperated mom had to change his sheets three days in a row.

The minister (or maybe judge, whatever) holds up his hands and greets the guests, and blathers on about fidelity and family honor and a bunch of other stuff, but Jared’s only half listening.

He tunes back in as the judge says “Of course, the marriage will not officially be consummated until Jared is 17, as per custom,” and Jared hears chuckles in the audience. His knees buckle and Jensen takes his arm to steady him. Jared looks over his shoulder, trying to find his family, any friendly face, but all he sees are strangers with amused smiles and knowing looks.

“I…” Jared whispers.

“It’ll be okay,” Jensen says and Jared feels slightly calmer as he clutches at the arm of his almost-husband, but the gnawing fear that’s been in the back of his mind since the invitation was received is now a certainty.

He’s losing his virginity tonight.

 

 

Hands are shaken (sweaty) and there is dancing (clumsy) and dinner (delicious, though Jared only picks at his beef) and cake (which could be moist chalk for all Jared can tell). Jensen hands him a glass of champagne, which makes his nose fizzy but tastes sweet and makes him feel good. The toast by his new brother-in-law leaves his face crimson, so full of innuendos Jared only half understands that he just wants to sink into the ground by the time it’s over.

And then, before even half the guests have left, Jensen is steering him up the sweeping circular staircase and down long corridors to their suite of rooms in the east wing. And Jared begins to cry a little.

“Shhh,” his new husband says, tugging him across the threshold.

Jensen turns to face him and Jared lifts his tear-stained face to look at his new husband.

Jensen is beautiful.

And Jensen is old.

Jensen wipes his tears away with his thumbs but more spill out and he pulls Jared into a hug.

“Don’t cry, baby boy, it’s all right,” Jensen says in a low and soothing voice. Jared bites his lip and tries, really tries, to stop crying, to stop being such a baby on his wedding night. He’s 14 now, and married, and way too old to cry.

“I don’t know what to do,” Jared whispers.

“It’s okay, I do,” Jensen says.

He pulls away and smiles down at Jared and then leans down and kisses him, soft and sweet, and all Jared can concentrate on is how nice it feels now that he’s not kissing his husband in a room of 300 strangers.

“We’re going to have fun, Jared, I promise,” Jensen says, murmuring the words against Jared’s lips.

Jensen leads him by the hand to a soft thick rug spread out in front of the fireplace. Jared sees that it’s filled with softly glowing candles instead of firewood. On a small table, someone has left two glasses and a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. Jensen pours them both a glass and then sits down cross-legged on the rug, motioning for Jared to sit across from him.

“To my new husband,” Jensen says, raising his glass. Jared likes that toast much better than the earlier one, so he smiles shyly and raises his own glass.

“To my new husband,” Jared echoes.

They clink glasses and take a sip, sit in companionable silence until their glasses are empty. The champagne makes Jared feel good, feel loose, and when Jensen moves the glasses over to the hearth and leans in to kiss Jared again he finds himself kissing back. When they pull away they’re almost nose to nose and Jared says with surprise, “You have contacts.”

Jensen smiles. “Have you been to the eye doctor before?”

Jared nods. “Twenty/twenty,” he says proudly. “I can still be a fighter pilot.” Then he ducks his head because he doesn’t know if Jensen will even let him start high school, let alone become a pilot. But Jensen just laughs.

“Let’s play a game,” he suggests. “Just like going to the eye doctor. All you have to do is tell me which feels better, the right or the left.”

Jared looks at him, puzzled, but Jensen leans forward and places a soft kiss on the right side of Jared’s throat, and then nibbles and sucks at the left.

“Left or right?” Jensen asks in a low voice.

“Umm…”

Jensen leans forward again, a gentle kiss to the right and a nip to the left, and Jared breathes out.

“Left.”

“Hmmm. How about this?” He draws Jared’s right earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it gently, and then ghosts his tongue along the shell of his left ear.

“Right,” Jared whispers.

“And this?” Jensen presses a kiss to his left cheek, and then swipes his tongue full length along his right like Jared’s dog might do. Jared starts giggling so hard he rolls on to his back.

“Left! Definitely left!” Jared says, and Jensen smiles down at him. Then they’re kissing again, Jensen’s hands braced to either side of Jared’s thin shoulders, and Jared feels warm and flushed and…aroused.

His dick is growing harder, beginning to press against the thin material of his trousers, and Jensen says, “Well, at least part of you is interested.”

Jared turns his head away, self-conscious, but Jensen tugs on his chin until they’re looking into each other’s eyes again.

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby boy,” Jensen says. “That’s what we want to happen, yeah?”

Jared nods shyly, and Jensen cups his hand over the bulge in Jared’s pants. Jared arches into the touch, but then the hand moves away again, tracing the soft cloth of his dress shirt up to his throat.

Jensen sits back and says “I’m going to take my shirt off, okay?” Jared nods.

“It must be the heat from all those candles,” Jensen teases as he unbuttons his green dress shirt and then pulls his white undershirt over his head. Jared watches Jensen’s sculpted chest appear, lightly covered in golden hair, and he gulps just like a stupid cartoon character.

“Now you,” Jensen says, but Jared feels frozen. Jensen pulls him up and starts at his throat, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He tosses it across the room, and soon they’re both naked from the waist up.

Jared hunches over, ashamed of his body, grateful at least that it’s July and he’s scrawny and tan instead of scrawny and pale. Jensen doesn’t seem to mind though, tracing his hands down Jared’s skinny chest, looking pleased.

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby boy, you look wonderful to me.”

Jared knows he should feel annoyed that Jensen keeps calling him baby, but he actually finds it kind of comforting. People are good to their babies, right? And try not to hurt them? He clings to that thought.

Jensen kisses him again and then sucks at Jared’s throat. Jared moans and then feels his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“We want that to happen too,” Jensen says, returning for another kiss.

He sucks at Jared’s throat again and then lowers his head further to trace Jared’s chest with his tongue. He sucks Jared’s left nipple into his mouth and Jared hisses, then he flicks Jared’s right nipple with his fingers.

“Left,” Jared gasps.

“Hmm,” Jensen says, and then he is pressing on Jared’s shoulders so he’s on his back again, and Jensen’s hands are working at his belt and his zipper.

Jared watches, nervous and excited at the same time, as his pants slide up over his knees and past his feet, followed by his boxers. He looks up at Jensen’s face and Jensen looks hungry, eyes glittering in the candlelight.

“Am I…okay?” Jared asks, biting his lip.

“Oh baby boy, you are perfect.”

And then he’s kissing Jared, and licking down his body, this time as far as his bellybutton, which he laps at before returning for another kiss. He licks and nibbles his way down to Jared’s nipples and stomach and then presses his lips to Jared’s hip bone. Jared sits up on his elbows and gives his husband a strange look.

“Are you…running suicide drills on my body?”

Jensen smiles. “Maybe, is it working?”

“It…yeah. It is. As long as it doesn’t end with you sucking on my toes.”

Jensen throws back his head and laughs at that, the kind of laugh Jared hasn’t heard since they went to see some stupid comedy at the Cineplex a few months ago, before he’s suddenly surging forward to claim Jared’s mouth. He grabs Jared’s ribs and rolls them over on the rug until Jared is on top of him, straddling his thighs, naked dick pressing uncomfortably into Jensen’s zipper.

“You’re funny, baby boy. Funny and beautiful.” He slides his hands down Jared’s stomach and runs his fingers up and down Jared’s cock, just once. “And Christ, you’re going to be huge.”

Jared blushes again and Jensen says “How many times will I have to fuck you before you stop blushing?” and then Jared’s cheeks are burning even brighter, and he feels a delicious coil of want in his belly. This time he’s the one who leans down to kiss Jensen, who groans and bucks his hips up at the first contact Jared has initiated.

“So hot, baby boy.”

Jared presses sloppy kisses into Jensen, muttering “'m not, you are, you are,” and then Jensen is sitting up, mouths still pressed together, grabbing Jared’s ass and climbing to his feet.

He throws Jared onto his back on the plush bed and Jared watches him finish undressing, his inhibitions finally sliding away as he strokes his dick.

Jensen smiles at him. “You gonna finish yourself off before I even get to put that sweet cock in my mouth?” and Jared groans and removes his hand with effort.

Jensen disappears for a moment before kneeling between his spread thighs, kissing the left and then the right crease where his thigh joins his hip, and Jared groans “the same, they’re the same,” and then Jensen is swirling his tongue around Jared’s tight, small balls, and Jared throws his head back, sure he only has seconds left before he shoots off like a, well, like a 14-year-old.

“Jensen,” he groans, and Jensen sits back and slowly tugs at Jared’s cock once, twice, and Jared is _done,_ shooting his load all over his stomach, before Jensen could even use his mouth on Jared.

“Oh holy fuck,” Jared mumbles.

“You’re gonna be really tight, Jared,” his husband whispers, and Jared mumbles sleepy nonsense in reply.

Jensen wipes off his stomach with a soft cloth and then pulls at him up so he’s sitting again. “This might help a little, just for tonight,” Jensen says, and he tips another glass of delicious bubbly champagne down Jared’s throat. Jared swallows it all down, long throat working.

“Goddamn baby boy,” Jensen growls, one finger stroking Jared’s neck.

Then Jared feels himself being rolled onto his stomach, his knees pushed under his hips, but he’s feeling cloudy from the alcohol and also deliciously relaxed from his orgasm, and he’s not so afraid anymore.

“This where you fuck me, Jen?” he mumbles, and his husband laughs.

“Only you, and only sometimes, can call me Jen,” he says, sucking at Jared’s earlobe.

Jared’s back ripples with lust, his cock already growing chubby again, as he mouths off, “M’your husband, can call you what I like.”

Jensen laughs again before kissing what feels like each individual vertebrae in Jared’s spine while simultaneously rubbing his butt cheeks in circles.

“Hmmm…,” Jared mumbles, wriggling his hips a little. Then Jensen pulls his cheeks apart more firmly with his thumbs and licks at the cleft of Jared’s ass.

“HOLY!” Jared yelps, trying to pull away, but Jensen wraps his strong arms around Jared’s thighs, pries them further apart, and then darts the firm tip of his tongue into Jared’s tiny puckered hole.

“Jen—Jensen?” Jared twists his head around. “Is that, should you be…?”

Then Jensen’s tongue pushes in further, and Jared’s head collapses back to the mattress, words having left him.

“So hot, baby boy,” Jensen says, with another firm, wet press into Jared’s hole. Jared moans unintelligibly. He stretches his arms out straight as though reaching for the sides of the giant bed, and when his fingers don’t reach the edge he scrabbles at the soft coverlet for purchase.

“I—” Jared pants. “God oh God!”

Jensen chuckles, a low-down dirty sound that has Jared squirming even more. He ruts shamelessly into the bed but then Jensen grips his narrow hips and lifts him so he’s on shaky hands and knees, and tells him to stay there. Jared continues shifting his hips but his cock bobs against empty air and he whines.

Then Jensen is pressing a warm slick finger up his hole and it’s the strangest sensation Jared’s ever experienced. He tries to pull away a little from the intrusion.

“S’okay baby boy,” Jensen murmurs, one hand closing around his chest while the finger slips out and then further in. “You want to be ready for me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jared sighs as his body tries to get used to this strange new feeling of fullness.

“Feels a lot better if you relax, can you do that for me?

Jared tries, feeling the tension leech slowly from his muscles until he’s feeling calmer.

Then Jensen is easing in another finger and Jared feels impossibly full. He looks over his shoulder, eyes wide, at Jensen’s straining cock. Jensen’s huge, straining cock.

“You’re gonna be okay baby boy, you’re gonna love it, gonna love having my big cock stuffed up your tiny hole, yeah?”

“I…yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen says, leaning forward to draw Jared’s earlobe into mouth, sucking on the tender flesh as his fingers work to stretch Jared’s tight rectum. “Gonna look so pretty, so sexy, speared on the end of my cock, I’m gonna fill you so full you’re gonna scream for more.”

Truthfully, Jared has his doubts, but the filthy things his husband is whispering into his ear as he stretches out his fingers inside of Jared makes him want to try to be all the things Jensen wants him to be, and his cock is heavy and hard again.

He pushes back further onto Jensen’s fingers. The burn is still there but the promise of coming again makes him want to hurry this part along, and then Jensen is prying his rim apart with two greased fingers and opening his small hole even wider and it hurts, it _really_ hurts, and part of Jared wants to call this off but he’s still hard, wants to come again, wants his husband to come, so he wills his body to relax, to be filled.

When Jensen finally starts trying to ease his cock into Jared’s tiny hole, it’s one of the most painful things he’s ever experienced, including the time he rode his dirt bike down a dozen steps and flipped through the air and broke his arm, but at no point when he was lying on the asphalt or riding to the hospital or having his arm set was his cock being stroked like it is now, and Jared bares down , realizes he has to crawl through the pain to the other side, to where Jensen will suck him again until his eyes roll back in their sockets.

It’s a necessary pain.

 

 

Jensen growls as he comes, one hand tangled in Jared’s hair and the other skating across his dick. Jared’s erection was starting to flag from exhaustion and discomfort, and he’s ready for the night to be over so he can go to sleep for two or three days.

But Jensen flips him over onto his back and raises Jared’s legs up onto his shoulders and begins lapping up the come oozing from Jared’s sore ass, and he doesn’t want to be turned on, kinda just wants to be left alone, but then Jensen slides up from the rim of his ass to his balls, taking them both in his mouth, sucking at them, and somehow, though Jared thought pleasure was beyond him at this point, he arches up into the contact and mumbles nonsense as his dick stiffens yet again.

Jensen mouths the length of Jared’s dick, and then he’s swallowing Jared down, down until all Jared can feel is wet and hot and want and yeah, his ass still hurts but watching Jensen suck him is making the pain recede.

Jensen pulls off, grins at Jared and asks “Gonna come for me again, baby boy?”

His eyes glitter in the candlelight and he looks so perfect and Jared’s own eyes are half closed with lust as he nods.

“Yeah, please Jen?” and Jensen goes down again, expert licks and sucks and caresses that have Jared writhing and desperate, and it doesn’t take long before he’s bucking his hips and shooting into Jensen’s gorgeous mouth, coming for the second time that night.

 

They’re half asleep, sated and entwined, but Jared can’t quite drift off yet.

“It’s just…” Jared says, and trails off.

Jensen smoothes his hair away from his forehead, even as he’s spiraling down into sleep, which is maybe why Jared is bold enough to continue speaking.

“It’s just, I grew three inches last year.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m not gonna be like this forever. I’m… I’m not gonna be your baby boy forever. Are you gonna stop loving when I’m…?”

Jensen wraps his arms tightly around Jared’s shaking shoulders and kisses the top of his head.

“I will always love you, and you will always be my baby boy.”

Jared snuggles closer but maybe Jensen can still sense his doubt.

“I’ve met your father Jared, and your grandfather. You’re going to be a giant one day.” He kisses Jared’s right eyelid and his left cheek and the corner of his mouth and then he lowers his head and nuzzles at Jared’s throat until Jared whimpers and jerks his hips up into the air.

Jensen laughs, low and slow, and says “I’m an old man, Jared. I’m done for the night.”

And Jared tries to calm his raging hormones, really tries, but still finds himself grinding his small, hard cock into Jensen’s thigh.

“I will always want you, always love you,” Jensen says, “even when you’re taller than me and stronger than me and prettier than me.”

Jared finds it hard to believe those things will ever happen, but he snuggles closer and buries his nose into the spicy scent of Jensen’s underarm.

“And you have to promise to keep wanting me, even though I’m going to get old and ugly before you.”

Jared finds it hard to believe that will ever happen either, but he promises.


End file.
